Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2015-18742 discloses a traditional plug connector that can be plugged into and unplugged from a receptacle connector having protrusions through a pushing operation and a pulling operation. This plug connector includes an insulating housing, a locking shell fixed to the housing, and an outer housing slidably connected to the housing. The locking shell engages with the protrusions of the receptacle connector. This engagement of the locking shell with the protrusions is released when a user slides the outer housing apart from the receptacle connector.
The above-mentioned pushing operation indicates an operation of plugging the plug connector into the receptacle connector to engage the locking shell with the protrusions of the receptacle connector. The engagement of the locking shell with the protrusions prevents the plug connector from being unplugged from the receptacle connector. The above-mentioned pulling operation indicates an operation of sliding the outer housing apart from the receptacle connector to release the engagement of the locking shell with the protrusions. This operation allows the plug connector to be unplugged from the receptacle connector.
The locking shell has portions having hook-shaped and expanding cross sections to engage with the respective protrusions. The plug connector therefore requires a space large enough to accommodate such a locking shell. This requirement inhibits the development of a smaller plug connector.
In addition, the plug connector requires an assembly of members to prevent the outer housing from slipping out of the housing in addition to the locking shell. This requirement also inhibits the development of a smaller plug connector.
An objective of the present disclosure is to provide an electrical connector and an electrical connector pair reduced in size in comparison to traditional products.